In Another Life
by MoeAkatsukiKitty
Summary: They fell in love in the past. Can their love blossom in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**I sort of had a dream of this and I decided to stretch it out and make it a story! Hope it is enjoyed…**

Chapter 1: Lost in Time

"No… Why must you leave me so suddenly, our lives are only just starting…" He spoke in a broken voice.

She smiled the smile she only let him see… holding his hand as tight as she was able, "… At least I am dying for the life I have brought into this world…"

He remained silent, watching as his one and only love slowly slipped from this world. He pulled her hand to his cheek and nuzzled it affectionately… he loved how she smelled of spring's cherry blossom. She closed her eyes… her breathing getting shallow.

"I will see you again… I promise… Ether in the next word or in another life… I will be by your side once again…" She spoke over the wails of her new born baby boy.

"I love you…" He said as a tear cascaded down his cheek.

"I love you too…" She said with her final breaths.

**August 8****th**

**Monday**

**7:00 a.m.**

"Obaa-san… That story is such bullshit." Sasori sighed before taking a sip of his black coffee. "I wish you'd just keep it to yourself sometimes."

"Sasori, history repeats itself and I have a good feeling that it shall be for you." Chiyo said as she closed the family's legend book.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "What my ancestors did will not come and control my life… Besides, 'the love of my life' has already bared my child and left me."

Chiyo made a face of distaste, "You had no business fooling around with that tramp in the first place. I told you she was no good Sasori."

Sasori stood, not wanting to heard anymore on the subject.

Daddy! Daddy!" The redheaded girl ran up to her father and launched herself into his arms She looked up at him with excited blue yes.

"You ready for your first day of school, Yumi?" Sasori said with a warm smile as he stared down at his precious daughter.

Yumi's smile brightened and she nodded her head wildly, "Yeah! I was ready since last night!"

Sasori stood back and began to examine his daughter. She wore the standard school girl uniform for elementary school, navy blue and a golden yellow. Sort sleeves and her skirt reached her rosy knee caps. She wore knee high socks along with black Barbie doll shoes and her fiery red hair cascaded down in waves down her back. This was strange to Sasori, the girl usually wore her hair in pig tails.

"Trying to look all cute for the boys?" Sasori teased as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Yumi scrunch up her face like she'd just eaten something horrid, "Ew! Boys are so icky! Why would I want to do that Daddy?"

Both Chiyo and Sasori laughed at the girl's reaction. It was such a five year old's way of thinking. It still frightened Sasori that one day this innocent ray of sunlight will attract boys around her like a magnet.

**7:12 a.m.**

Sakura began to get frustrated when she couldn't get her hair to stay where she put it. The makeup she had spent a fortune on didn't cover the bruises on her face as well as she thought it would. She soon gave up on the impossible mission and decided to go emo with her hair. She parted it on the far right side and pushed the majority of the fringe on left side of her face, covering all of it.

She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her standard high school uniform, green, red and white. The skirt was suppose to cover her knee caps, but she was just asking to be teased if she did that. She rolled up the waist band until her skirt reached mid-thigh. She wore knee high white socks that were striped green at the top along with some brown plain school shoes. She grabbed her purse and slung her mesh book bag over her shoulders.

"Welp… Here's to my first day of high school."

**7:30 a.m.**

"Sakura!" Tenten Cheered as she ran up to the pinkette , Hinata right behind her.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura embraced her childhood friends.

"This is so exciting! We're finally in high school! You know what that means, right?" Tenten said with an ass load of enthusiasm.

"We get more challenging school work?" Hinata said as the trio made their way to the inside of the building.

Sakura and Tenten looked at the raven haired girl like she was stupid. (Though she is the smartest one of their group.) "No!" Both girls snapped at Hinata, making her push her oval shaped glassed back up her nose.

"High school boys are so~ hawt!" Sakura gushed as a jr. high's most popular boy (Sasuke) floated through her head.

"Yeah~ And let's not forget the teachers." Tenten drooled as a white haired teacher reading a book walked past her.

"Tenten! We are only fifteen! You shouldn't be thinking of older men like that!" Hinata basically panicked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Oh please Hinata, would you stop it with your choir girl routine? And roll your damn skirt up! We're not in jr. high anymore, they don't make us wear our uniform correctly!"

Hinata blushed and held her hands together in front of her skirt… She had no desire to expose herself like all the other girls did.

Tenten and Hinata began to argue while Sakura just looked around her new school. The place was just huge! It had three stories and the third story was vacant. The school felt foreign, like a whole new world. She looked ahead when she heard a different set of arguing. It looked like a couple… no… a senior and a teacher.

The senior girl had long pale blonde hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail. She had sharp blue eyes that told you her age… she was 20. But this puzzled Sakura, what was a 20 year old still doing in high school? The teacher had short dark red hair and cold brown eyes that sent unknown shivers throughout the pinkette's body.

The redheaded teacher stopped arguing long enough to look over at the girl staring at them. When the two locked eyes… it was like the whole world had paused… then speed at the speed of light as unknown chemistry flooded over the two.

Sasori gasped and forced his gaze to the tiled floor. His whole body was trembling and he had to lead against the wall for support… He needed to sit.

"SASORI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" The blonde screamed at the redhead who had seemed to lose interest in their conversation. She looked back to see what had distracted the redhead.

She saw a pink haired girl beginning to swoon. She fell back with a blood curdling cracking sound.

"Oh no!"

"Sakura! Sakura! What happened!" The girl's friends panicked as a little trickle of blood seeped out of the back of the pinkette's head and pooling on the tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dreams of the Past**

"Father… It is against my wishes to marry the prince." She complained as she stood over her bedroom balcony, her long black hair blowing in the breeze.

"This wedding shall bring peace to our land… Do you wish for there to be war?" The girl's father said in an emotionless tone.

"No… But why must there be war? Why can't everyone just live their lives and be happy?"

"That will be so after the wedding."

"Yes, but at the cost of **my **happiness."

Her father walked out of the room as she said this, ignoring her young girl gibberish. The girl looked down and began to cry… She knew her father had always resented her. He wanted a boy, but his wife gave birth to the girl and died in the process… The girl feared that no one cared for her and no one ever will.

**August 8****th**

**Monday**

**12:00 a.m.**

Sakura's eyes shot up as a single tear ran down her cheek… She felt the pain that the girl in her dream felt and se was familiar with it. The pain of feeling alone in the world, the pain of realization that she would be nothing in no one's life… the pain of never knowing the affection of a mother's or father's love. Sakura sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh! You're awake!" Sakura turned to see a short black haired woman with a warm smile. She seemed to have been a nurse with her plain white outfit and comfortable white rubber shoes.

"Where am I?…" Sakura asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed she sat on.

"Infirmary, you seemed to have had a nasty fall. But don't worry, I stitched up quite nicely if I say so myself!"

Sakura hopped up off the bed, "So, I'm still in school?"

The woman nodded her head, "Yes, we have this problem quite often believe it or not. Freshmen really seem to get the willies in this place!"

Sakura giggled a little, "Well, expect to see more of me, I'm kind of an unbalanced person."

"Aww, you're not unbalanced, the world is just off it's axis for you." The woman teased.

Sakura giggled, that was a nice way to put her clumsiness.

"Well since you seem to think that you will be in here a lot let me introduce myself. You may call me Shizune." Shizune held her hand out to Sakura.

Sakura took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Shizune, I'm Sakura."

"Well Sakura," Shizune looked at her watch, "You better hurry if you want to eat lunch."

"Oh right, Where is the cafeteria exactly?"

"Down the hall and make two rights."

Sakura bowed respectfully and quickly left the room. Sakura rushed down the hallway and went as Shizune had directed her, she quickly found the cafeteria and made her way inside. She stood in the entrance looking to see if her friends had the same lunch period as she did.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Tenten and Hinata sitting in a far corner to the left. Sakura couldn't help but smile with joy and rush over to her friends.

Tenten got up and embraced Sakura before she could take a seat, "Gawd gurl! You had us worried sick! Why'd you pass out like that?"

Sakura thought for a moment, she really didn't know why she had done that. All she could remember was looking into this redheaded teacher's eyes… then it felt like the earth was turning entirely too fast. She couldn't handle it after the teacher looked away. The earth stopped moving, leaving Sakura dizzy and unbalanced.

"Well, the nurse said it was just nervousness." Sakura said she and Tenten took a seat on ether side of Hinata.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Geez Sakura, pull yourself together. Hinata is the shy one remember?"

Hinata pouted, but didn't say anything.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Yeah, I guess your right."

**X**

"Why do you keep bothering me…" Sasori groaned when his classroom door was opened.

"I want her back." The woman answered as she shut the door behind herself.

Sasori set his pen down and looked up at the mother of his daughter, "Please, you don't even have a high school education… What makes you think I'll just hand Yumi over to you after you ran off and left her behind Ino."

Ino huffed and narrowed her sky blue eyes, "I'm getting my last year of education right now! And after I'm done I'm getting my daughter back." She made her way over to the front of Sasori's desk.

"Why do you want her back so bad now? You seemed to want nothing to do with her when she was born."

Ino moved her eyes to the paper work on Sasori's desk, "I was young… I was scared."

"So was I, I had no idea what I was doing. But look Ino, look how I pulled myself together and raised that girl on my own." Sasori stood from his desk, his hands placed firmly on his desk, "How dare you come back after five years and demand her back after all you put us both through!"

Ino stood her ground, "I want to see her today."

Sasori rolled his eyes and sat back down, the girl was as stubborn as he remembered her to be, "Get out of my face."

Ino turned sharply and left the room. Not because Sasori told her to, but because the bell for sixth period had rang.

**X**

"**Yay! I'm so glad we have sixth period together!" Tenten cheered as the trio made their way down the hallway. "You should have been there in second period Sakura."**

"**Sh-Shut up Tenten!" Hinata said with a deep blush.**

**Tenten giggled, "This blonde hyper guy was totally hitting on Hinata! You should have seen her face!"**

**Sakura made a fake gasping sound, then hugged the embarrassed girl, "Awww! Our little Hinata is finally grown up!"**

"**Leave me alone~." Hinata whined as they finally made it to their class.**

**Sakura looked up at the teacher standing by the door, she gasped softly… It was that teacher from the hallway… He stared at Sakura studying her. Sakura blushed and hurried into the classroom. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**gaemgyu88**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097**

**KawaiiCupcakes**

**It makes me very happy that someone is taking time to read something that I have written ^^**

Chapter 3: Namida Iro

He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with the arm. With a sigh he looked down at the crate that he **still** had to push into the nobleman's castle… This would be the fourth one tonight, he swore the other three had thrown out his back. He sat on the crate and looked up into the indigo night sky littered with brightly lit stars. He cleared his mind and took in a breath of the fine night air…

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a woman crying. He looked up at the balcony of the castle and saw what looked like the nobleman's daughter leaning over the balcony crying. He stood up, he wasn't one to actually care about the nobles, but he absolutely hated it when a woman cried. He could not just stand by and watch her cry like that; he wanted and would do something about it.

With a groan of frustration aimed for himself, he started the back breaking task of pushing the crate on into the castle.

**XXX**

**August 8****th**

**Monday**

**1:29**

"Sakura, is it just me or did you and that teacher just give each other goo goo eyes." Tenten said as she claimed a seat at the same table as Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes and willed the blush that crept across her face away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Everyone, eyes forward and mouths shut." Everyone looked ahead at the strict sounding teacher. It was made clear that he was one that didn't like to play games with his students.

Sasori looked over this set of students, trying to weed out the trouble makers. He narrowed his eyes at two. He recognized one to be Uchiha Itachi's little brother. The young Uchiha was blowing spit balls at a young lad with a neat bowl hair cut ahead of him. The lad seemed like he didn't notice or at least was trying to ignore it. And there was a spiky haired blonde kid beside the Uchiha, they seemed to be friends by the laughter the two shared together. Sasori grimaced… he could tell those two were going to give him a hard time.

Sasori moved his eyes away from the boys having seen enough and soon came to land on upon the pinkette… he continued to glare at the girl. This girl's mere gaze almost literally knocked him off his feet. Sasori's intense gaze made the girl blush and look down at her binder. Sasori quickly turned towards the dry erase board, he thought to himself that he should really stop preying on young woman. He barely got away with it last time…

Sakura continued to look down at her pink binder, afraid that if she looked up the teacher would still be staring at her. She was curious when a piece of folded paper entered her line of sight. She looked up at a grinning Tenten as she began to unfold and read the note.

_I knew it! U 2 R____making eyes with each other!_ The note read.

Sakura closed her eyes, biting her lower lip to suppress the urge to knock the buns out of Tenten's head. When she opened her eyes she furiously began to scribble her reply on the paper. She shoved it over in Tenten direction when she was done.

_We R not! I don't even know the man! _Was Sakura's reply.

Tenten quickly wrote down her reply and slid the piece of paper back over to Sakura. _Well if u don't want to make eyes with him I'd be more than happy to take ur place._

Sakura balled up the paper and threw it in her book bag… She didn't know why, but that suggestion made her upset.

"Ladies." Sakura and Tenten looked up when their names were addressed. "Do you two have something you'd like to share with us all?" The red headed teacher said with a raised eyebrow, like he was actually interested in what they had to say.

They both shook their heads no.

Sasori nodded and continued with what he had to say. "As I was saying… You all are to address me as . Anything other than that is not acceptable and I will not respond to it. Now open your biology books to page 10 and we shall begin our first lesson."

After various groans and other noises of protest, the class was finally started. It was a bit lame that was giving the class work on the first day of school considering that none of the other teachers seemed to do it. After assigning the class their first assignment, Mr. Akasuna began to walk around the classroom to make sure the class was actually doing their work instead of doodling or texting or whatever the hell teenagers distracted themselves with now of days.

Sakura noticed that Mr. Akasuna rounded her table more than he did the other students… It began to creep the girl out slightly. Sasori knew what he was doing may have seemed weird to the outside eye… but he had to sate his curiosity. When the pink haired girl leaned over her work, Sasori noticed her skin seemed to be slightly discolored… like something had been poorly covered up… he was quite use to the sight due to Ino's abuse with her father. After confirming what it was he sighed and went over to his desk, deciding it was time to learn this class names.

**XXX**

"Mr. Akasuna is an asshole." Sasuke said loud enough for the redheaded teacher to hear on his way out of the class room.

Sasori's eyebrow twitched in irritation, he couldn't wait to break this one. He watched as the pinkette inched out of the classroom, making sure she had good distance between them. Sasori sighed… he succeeded in creeping the girl out.

"You're so lucky Sakura~" Tenten whined on the way to their next class. "I wish a hot teacher would stalk me too…"

"What is it with you and your weird fetishes?" Sakura groaned, tired of the day already.

"Tenten… you really need to see the councilor." Hinata said with actual concern in her voice.

Tenten huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "My fetishes are normal thank you! You two are just repressed."

**3:30 p.m. **

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Sasori growled pushing the blonde away from his car.

"I want to see my daughter." Ino growled right back with a stomp of her foot.

"No. No, Hell no!" Sasori hissed.

" Sasori… You just can't keep me away from my baby girl." Ino sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Sasori rolled his eyes, she was a big faker. He headed on over to the driver side of his car. Ino grabed his arm.

"Please! Sasori, I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? Do you want me to beg you or something?" Ino cried out.

"Shut up!" Sasori growled between clenched teeth, "You're making a scene!" He looked around to see if anyone was staring.

"Please Sasori! Please let me see Yumi! Please!" Ino continued to beg as she dropped to the ground, still holding onto Sasori's arm.

"Okay!" Sasori yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand to calm himself… "Alright… get in the damn car."

"Okay!" Ino hopped up excitedly and jumped in the passenger seat of Sasori's car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: At First Sight**

He had made it all the way to the nobleman's daughter's room with the help of claiming that the crate was for the girl. He pushed open the double doors slightly and peered inside the massive room. The girl had seemed to have stopped her crying, but she was still leaned against the balcony railings. He had half a mind to just turn around and forget about the whole incident, but…

"Did my father send you?" The girl's voice was soft and saddened.

His heart began to race… now he **had** to finish what he started. "Umm…" He pushed open the door enough for him to enter. "No… I just- You were crying and I thought-"

He stopped talking when the girl turned to face him… She had the most perfect jade green eyes he has ever seen, even though they were blood shot from crying.

"My father didn't send you?" She spoke as she stood, "Then what reason do you have in my presence?"

He felt foolish… how could he ever think comforting a crying princess was a good idea? He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while looking down at his feet, a pink blush tinted on his pale cheeks, "Look, I'm telling you the truth… I can't stand to see a woman cry is all."

The girl softened her harsh gaze… She had been told lies all of her life, she could just tell this man was really telling her the truth. She smiled softly and held her hand out towards the kind man, "I would hate to have wasted your valuable time sir. Come and try to make me feel better."

His head shot up. He has never heard someone of her statues speak so warmly to someone like him before. He was a very poor man and could barely take care of his little family. Hesitantly, he went over to the girl and took her small dainty hand in his larger masculine one… She was so warm and soft to the touch. She sat back down on the floor of the balcony, waiting for the stranger to do the same.

He swallowed hard before he sat down as well, he knew that someday he would regret this.

**XXX**

**August 8****th**

**Monday**

**3:50 p.m.**

Sasori was relieved he had made it back home in time to greet Yumi as she got off the bus like he had promised. As soon as he parked his car in the driveway, the bus Yumi rode was just coming down the street.

"Where is she?" Is she in the house?" Ino asked while stumbling out of the car.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No she's not in the house. She goes to school unlike her mother."

Ino folded her arms across her chest and made a pouty face. Sasori walked over to the bus stop and waited for the door to open. As soon as the double doors opened Yumi flew into her father's awaiting embrace.

Sasori kissed the girl's forehead and set her on the ground. "How was your first day of school?" He asked as the girl griped his hand tight.

"It was fun! I made this many friends!" Yumi said holding up her whole hand.

"Oh my," Sasori chuckled, "That's a whole lot."

"I know!" Yumi exclaimed with excitement.

"I have someone for you to meet." Sasori said as they made their way to a frozen Ino.

Ino couldn't stop staring at the child… she had grown so much in the past five years. It was hard to believe that she had created something so beautiful.

"I-is this her?" Ino asked unsurely, looking up at the redhead.

"No, I just like to greet strange children and bring them into my yard Ino. Of course this is her ." Sasori said, his voice full of sarcasm.

Ino ignored Sasori's comment, dropped to her knees and embraced her daughter.

Yumi looked up unsurely at her father, "Daddy, who is this lady?"

Ino pulled back and looked into the mirrored eyes of her daughter, "I'm your mommy sweetie."

Yumi tilted her head to the side in curiosity and confusion, "My daddy told me my mommy was dead."

"What!" Ino looked up at a chuckling Sasori. "Why the hell you tell her that!"

"Watch your tongue, and I didn't say that exactly. I said you were dead to me." Sasori explained.

Ino huffed, "You're an ass hole Sasori."

**XXX**

Sakura took a deep breath as she stepped off the bus… She was lucky her father hadn't returned home after his bar crawling last night and even luckier that he wasn't anywhere in sight when she was getting ready for school. Sakura wasn't a lucky person though, she was sure her luck would run out as soon as she set foot in the hell hole she calls home.

Sakura unlocked the door and peaked inside, last time her father caught her off guard and hit her in the face with an empty beer bottle. There was no one in the living room, the television was even off. She sighed with relief and gingerly entered the house. She ran upstairs, happy at least she didn't have to put up with her father's rage for at least one day. She opened her bedroom door… dropped her purse and her attitude turned completely bitter.

Her father was sitting on her bed, clutching an empty whisky bottle tight, "You didn't make breakfast this morning…" He said with a slur as he tossed the bottle against the wall, just barely missing her head.

Sakura flinch with a small yelp as she turned her gaze to the floor. "I-I was running late this morning… Gomenasai…" She was visibly shaking, afraid of what her punishment might be.

The man grunted as he lifted himself off the bed and began to stagger over to the frightened girl. Sakura stood frozen… any sudden moves would be posed as a treat and her punishment would become harsher. She flinched when her father raised his hand. Closing her eyes tight, she prepared herself to be struck… But the blow never came. Her eyes flew open when a hand softly caressed her cheek, pushing her hair aside.

"You look more and more like your mother every day…" Her father whispered, his eyes completely hazed over.

Sakura's nose wrinkled up… the man's breath reeked of alcohol. What her father said didn't concern her, he sometimes always said this when he was about to beat her senseless. The man leaned in and did something that completely made Sakura's stomach turn inside out. He kissed her… on the lips with forced passion.

"Father!" Sakura pushed the man away from her.

Sakura used her arm to wipe her mouth clean and even spat on the floor to get the horrid taste out of her mouth. Before she could register anything, the back of the man's hand collided with her face. The stinging pain made her hold her cheek while the man grabbed the front of her uniform. He forced her over to her bed and threw her down. Sakura was about to get up, but her father's full body weight prevented that from happening.

Sakura clenched her hands into fists and started trying to beat the man off of her, "Get off!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He gripped her throat tight, shushing her while he ran his free hand up her school skirt. Sakura began to panic, she knew her father was a horrid man, but this was over the limit, a whole new low.

"Bastard!" Sakura cried as she kneed the man between the legs.

He hissed in pain and rolled off the girl. Sakura wasted no time, she got up and darted out of the room. Time seemed as though it was moving slowly, she couldn't get out of that house fast enough. As soon as she set foot outside, time speed up tenfold. She ran and didn't dare to look back. She was afraid that if she did, she'd see her father chasing right after her. She never wanted to go back, she was done. Done with the abuse and done with the man that called himself her father…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found **

He sat and listened to the princess's problems for about half an hour. Apparently he father didn't give a rat's ass about her just because she wasn't born a male. This didn't surprise the man one bit though, nobles were clouded that way. Without a boy to take the thrown, his family's power will be no more.

"Gomen…" The girl said, breaking the man out of his thoughts, "I've been yammering on and on about myself. Please, tell me more about your troubled moments."

He was speechless… This beautiful girl of such high power actually wanted to know what was wrong with his life? They didn't even know each other's names and she was being so kind towards him. He bowed his head as he began to speak to her; he's gained so much respect for her. "I shall not waste your time like that princess. It was rude enough of me not to give you my name."

She smiled warmly even though being treated like a goddess really pissed her off at times, "Allow me to fix that, my name is Yuuki and please, I consider you a friend now."

He nodded his head, still in a bit of a shock, "My name is Haruka."

**August 8****th**

**Monday**

**10:00 p.m.**

Sakura sobbed as she held her legs closer against her chest. She had stopped running long ago. The only reason she stopped was because her legs had given out on her. She had no idea where she was and was completely terrified. She took shelter in a subway train and hadn't been out since. She was afraid… Afraid that her father might actually find her and drag her back home where he would punish her and do as he wished with her afterwards. The thought made her sob horridly. She had nowhere to go and her friends refused to answer her text messages. She had pulled out her iPod and listened to music to calm her nerves, but it wasn't working too well.

Just as a song ended she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She looked up with a small sniffle to see a well-dressed man with slicked back white hair… It was strange, the man couldn't have been more than 25 years old but his hair was snow white. His eyes were a strange color too, they were a pinkish purple color, which brought Sakura to the conclusion that this man was an albino. Sakura looked into the strange man's eyes… they held hidden intentions.

The man smiled at the girl and took a seat next to her, "What's a pretty young girl like you doing riding the subway at night. Don't you have school in the morning?"

Sakura wiped her eyes and placed her bare feet on the filthy subway floor. He rush out the house made her forget she took off her shoes at the front door. "I… I don't have anywhere else to go…" She said sadly as she removed the ear buds from her ear.

The man just stared at her for a moment, like he was studying her… It sort of creeped the pinkette out.

"I can put you up at a place for a while."

Sakura looked up at the man with complete shock. This complete stranger was offering her a place to stay, "F-for real?"

The man chuckled and pulled at the end of Sakura's pink hair, "Of course, I help anyone who is in need of my help."

Sakura couldn't believe it! She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around the extremely kind man, "Thank you! Thank you so much sir!"

"Please," The man said patting the girl's back, "Call me Hidan."

**11:30 p.m. **

Sakura became weary of the man when he brang her to a hotel… She knew it was just too good to be true…

"I… I don't know…" Sakura said as she stepped in front of a door labeled 106 alongside Hidan.

Hidan smiled warmly at the girl as he placed a hand gentally on her back, "Don't worry, I'm a gentleman." Hidan opened the door to the hotel room and on the bed sat a blonde watching television. The blonde turned and with an excited hopped off the bed.

"Wow Hidan-san! You sure are a kind man hmm!" The blonde said greeting the two at the door.

Sakura almost gasped in shock. The blonde clearly looked like a girl, but his voice was clearly masculine.

"Sakura, meet Deidara. I saved him from the streets not too long ago." Hidan said pushing the girl towards the boy.

Sakura staggered forward and gave a nervous polite bow, "Oh umm… It's nice to meet you Deidara."

Deidara smiled nicely, "Well I've seen you before Sakura, we take Mr. Akasuna's biology class together."

Sakura blushed, "Oh, but I've never seen you before."

Deidara laughed lightly, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I just kinda blend in with the background."

"You two can stay as long as you wish. I will pay for everything you will be needing." Hidan said bringing the two teens to his attention.

Both teens bowed respectfully, "Arigatou, Hidan-san."

Hidan nodded and left the hotel room, trying not to grin as he shut the door behind himself.

"So~" Deidara sang as he twirled around and hopped on what Sakura supposed was his bed. "What were you doing on the streets, you seemed pretty normal in class, un."

Sakura blushed then looked down at her feet… She didn't want to discuss such things with a stranger.

Deidara patted the spot next to him, "Come sit, I don't bite." He said with a cocky grin.

Sakura smiled softly and made her way over to the boy… He seemed harmless and nice. She sat next to him, but didn't say a word for a long moment. Deidara sighed, hating the uncomfortable silence.

"Look, " He said placing a fingerless gloved hand on her leg, causing the pinkette to look up at him. "I find that it is best to talk about your problems with someone who can relate in a way, yeah. You shouldn't hold such things in, it does terrible things to your mind, hmm."

Sakura found the boy to be right, but still… She couldn't just throw out all the torcher she has ever been through with her father.

"How about I start then, kay?" Deidara said with understanding in his voice.

"Alright then," Deidara said taking in a deep breath before he got started, "I've never known my parents, ever since I can remember I've been passed off from orphanage to orphanage, yeah."

Sakura sat and listened quietly as the blonde explained his horrible life. It was sadder than her own really. In every orphanage the blonde went to, he was ether abused by the staff or by the other children. They called him a freak and that no one would ever love or want him. This confused Sakura though, Deidara was a kind and warm boy, why wouldn't anyone want to love and be nice to him back?

"But, why would they do that to you Dei-kun? I don't understand." Sakura said, stopping the boy's tale of his life.

Deidara's jaw set as he sent angered glares at his gloved hands. Sakura quickly understood that his hands were the problem for some reason. She reached out and took hold of his hand. Seeing he didn't make any kind of move to reject her actions, Sakura began to remove the boy's glove. She ran her fingers over the back of his smooth hand curiously before turning it over. She gasped in fascination at what she saw. Deidara looked away as the pinkette examined the mouth on his right hand… He knew the defects on his hands had something to do with his parents abandoning him, and now the lovely pinkette will reject him as well.

Deidara gasped and turned to look at the pinkette when he felt her fingers softly scan over the lips of the mouth. The mouth opened and a tongue licked the girl's fingers affectionately. Sakura gasped and quickly pulled her hand back to her chest where she cradled it with her free hand.

Deidara blushed deeply and clenched his hand into a fist. "Gomen… They kind of have a mind of their own, yeah."

Sakura gave the blonde a warm smile, "That's okay, I just wasn't expecting it is all. It's kinda cool Dei-kun!"

Deidara just stared at the girl for a moment… she was the first to say is defect was _kinda cool._ Deidara's cocky grin was back, "Well, now it's your turn to tell me your problems."

Sakura sighed, she guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell Deidara about her life since he has shared so much with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fiction**_

_**By: B2st**_

_**It's a lie, it's a lie  
>We can't end like this<br>Come back to me again, please come back to me  
>I can't believe <strong>__**the fact**__** that you are leaving me**_

_**No matter what I say to you right now,  
>It's going to have no effect whatsoever<br>This isn't right, this isn't right  
>I can't trust this fact<strong>_

_**This is all a lie, not the truth  
>I can't believe it any longer<br>I will tell you many times to come back to me  
>This is all just a lie<strong>_

_**Now you are no longer next to me  
>That is the truth, I don't want to believe it<br>Come back to me, even if I say this many times  
>All of this just has to be a lie right now<strong>_

_**It's a lie. It's a lie. It's a lie. It's a lie  
>This isn't the truth. This isn't the truth. This isn't the truth. This isn't the truth.<strong>_

_**It's a fact  
>My mind knows, but my heart says that it can't get accustomed to it<br>The urge to protect you comes to me without me knowing, it also seems like my clinging  
>This situation that fell on top of my head randomly<br>I can no longer handle it  
>If I can't empty you, I will try to fill it up again<br>I will rewrite the story of you and I**_

**Chapter 6: Kokoro**

Haruka told the princess of his hard times and found it to be quite easy and it lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. Yuuki was all ears and didn't dare interrupt the kind stranger as he told his story. It appeared that Haruka was a very poor man, despite the fact that he worked very hard to keep food on his family's table and clothes on their backs. His wife, Meiko was her name, called him useless on the daily bases and because of this his twin six year old sons looked down upon him and disrespected him as well.

The story was heart breaking indeed. Haruka's parents had forced him into marriage with this awful girl just for her land that would soon be in the possession of Yuuki's father. Yuuki was quite surprised Haruka held no ill feelings towards her.

"We're alike, you and I." Yuuki said as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's left arm, snuggling up beside him… He smelled nice, like freshly chopped wood and cinnamon.

Haruka nodded his head and absently laid his head on top of Yuuki's head. He loved her smell… She smelled of spring's first cherry blossom. He hated that Meiko didn't have a pleasant smell like the princess did.

Both of them froze with a silent horror when the door was slammed open, "Yuuki-sama!"

**August 9****th**

**Tuesday**

**5:45 a.m.**

"Look Sakura-chan, un!" Deidara said excitedly while Sakura brushed the stubborn knots out of her pink hair. "Hidan-san bought us uniforms and other clothes yeah!"

Sakura hurried over to the closet, not believing what the blonde was telling her. Her eyes proved it though, in the closet was a week worth of school clothes and other outfits with a pair of plain brown shoes. It disturbed Sakura a bit that the strangely kind albino man knew he had to buy male and female clothes.

"I'll have to thank Hidan-san the next time I see him, hmm." Deidara hummed softly as he pulled out a school uniform.

Sakura let the strange feeling roll off her. If Deidara wasn't worried about it, then she wouldn't worry nether.

**6:38 a.m.**

"Oh! No fair! No fair!" Tenten pouted as both Sakura and Deidara made their way to Hinata and Tenten at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Sakura! You can't have the creepy, smexy, stalker teacher **and **the quiet cutie!"

Deidara blushed, flattered that someone at this school noticed him and labeled him _The Quiet Cutie._ He gasped in surprise when the brown haired girl attached herself to his right arm.

"You don't have to be with that slut Sakura when you can have **me **cutie." Tenten purred and she nuzzled Deidara's arm, causing him to turn ten shades of red.

Sakura's left eye twitched, "Did she just call me a slut?"

"You know she means it with affection Sakura-chan." Hinata said with a soft giggle, apologizing for Tenten's insult.

"Sasori-san, were you even paying attention to what I have just told you?" Itachi asked his dazed friend, annoyance laced in his voice.

"Huh? What?" Sasori said as he pulled his gaze away from the teens goofing around at the entrance of the cafeteria and to his raven haired friend.

"**I said,** do not feel the need to go easy on Sasuke. A lot of so called teachers here allow him to get away with bloody murder just because he is my otouto." Itachi repeated himself.

Sasori scoffed and had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, like he needed** anyone's** say so to discipline a snot nosed brat. "Thanks." Sasori murmured, returning his gaze to the pinkette and her group of friends as they made their way to an empty table in the back corner.

"Sasori-san," Itachi said pulling the redhead's attention back to him "A word of advice?"

"Knock yourself out." Sasori sighed as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"If you are lusting after yet another under aged girl, please try not to display it so openly. You know you almost never got your job here because of the last one." Itachi said as softly as he could, concern in his voice.

Sasori held back his blush and began to grind his teeth together. He felt embarrassed that Itachi noticed he was gawking at that girl. He wasn't doing it out of lust… no, he was doing it because he was curious about her… curious about the respect and other strong confusing feeling he somehow held for her. "Arigatou… Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded and began to take his leave, needing to get his lesson planner ready for his first period class. Sasori continued to stare at the pinkette as she seemed to be introducing the blonde to the rest of the girls. Sasori noticed the blonde, he made him frown deeply. The blonde, Deidara he believed his name was, reminded him of Ino. The two shared similar features. Setting that aside, he felt a pang of… Jealousy? Towards the blonde and how familiar he seemed to be with the pinkette. Sasori frowned at himself, he hated this helpless feeling and decided to smash it into unnoticeable pieces. He would talk to the pinkette today and somehow worm his way into her life. Hopefully after he is done amusing himself with her, she will slip from his every waking thoughts. He hated that he thought this for some reason, it made him want to throw up.

**2:20 p.m.**

Sakura growled to herself as she packed her belongings into her_ Jack Skeleton _book bag. She was 100% sure that Mr. Akasuna was picking on her today. Every time she would turn her gaze to Sasuke, who was grinning at her flirtishly , Mr. Akasuna would call out her name and ask her to answer question she had no idea what the answer was. He even suggested she'd be a much better student if she wasn't being a flirt in his class. She felt so embarrassed when everyone, even SASUKE, started to snicker at her. She just wanted to curl up and die right then and there.

"Ms. Haruno." Sasori called out the girl's name before she could completely exit the room. Luckily she was the last to exit the room so no one seemed to notice he was keeping her behind a bit.

Sakura sighed and with a roll of her eyes, turned to face her annoying biology teacher. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Sasori mocked as he stood from his desk and beckoned the pinkette to him, "That isn't a very polite way to speak to your sensei now is it? You know I can give you detention for that right?"

"What? I didn't do nothing!" Sakura snapped, real tired of this man's shit.

Sasori grinned, "You're doing it again. You clearly haven't been taught how to be respectful to your elders. I think I **will** be keeping you after school today."

Sakura suppressed an urge to growl hatefully at the man, "Hai Sensai…" Sakura sighed in a sing song voice.

Sasori's grin faded, "That will be all, you a dismissed."


End file.
